


Bad dream pathway rewrite

by firedancer123



Category: Ascension (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Serves him right, Smut, aida's pov, for life, jace gets scarred, nothing but pure smut, pretty much pwp, takes place after bad dream pathway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedancer123/pseuds/firedancer123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took Rinmaru's bad dream pathway and turned it into something rated r for romantic content. This is pretty much PWP. Told from Aida's perspective.... Mainly cause I think Zander's hot.... <br/>Pathway can be found as a gif here: http://firedancer123.deviantart.com/art/Bad-Dream-pathway-1-414101327</p>
<p>"Read?” I ask, biting my lip softly, “You sure there’s nothing better to do?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad dream pathway rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> I took Rinmaru's bad dream pathway and turned it into something rated r for romantic content. This is pretty much PWP. Told from Aida's perspective.... Mainly cause I think Zander's hot.... 
> 
> Bad dream pathway can be found as a gif here: http://firedancer123.deviantart.com/art/Bad-Dream-pathway-1-414101327

“Read?” I ask, biting my lip softly, “You sure there’s nothing better to do?” Zander is momentarily stunned, his face taking on a slack jawed expression. Then in an instant, he is within a foot of me, reaching towards me. I can do nothing but lean forward into his touch.

“Aida, don’t tease me like this…” he pleads softly, coming closer to me. “I can hardly keep my cool around you…” He comes even closer, and I force myself to stand still, afraid to break the moment and give Zander a reason to question himself. His hand finally touches my face, his touches as gentle as a cool breeze on a hot summer’s day. The emotions that shoot through me however are not. The fierce longing and desire shoot through me like a hurricane, intensifying my own feelings toward this moon elf. He gently caresses my cheek before sliding his hand back so that his slim light purple fingers can curl themselves up in my silver hair. “You don’t understand… Do you?” He questions. He pulls me still closer, our lips so close that I can feel his breath on my face. “I love you.”

It takes me but a minute for me to process that this man loves, out of all the people in the world, me. This is however, enough time for Zander to begin to doubt himself. He pulls back. By the time I finally wrap my head around the concept, he is already two feet away from me. I am shocked into action. Quickly, I lunge forward, slamming my lips into his. The same emotions shoot through my veins again, but they are stronger this time.

My skin feels like it is on fire and the only relief I feel is where his light purple skin is touching my pale ivory. His silvery blue eyes, wide with surprise, lock with my peridot for a few seconds before they close as he relaxes into our kiss. Slowly my arms snake around him. One reaches upwards to entwine itself in his black hair and pull his face closer to mine. The other reaches down to grab his hand that isn’t entangled in my wild silver hair. My hand guides his to rest in the small of my back, then works its way up his arm to his shoulder then to the nape of his neck to pull him still closer.

I can feel his tongue prodding my lips, and I open them, allowing our tongues to intertwine the way our bodies our doing. We move backwards slightly, closer to my bed. His hand slowly glides from the small of my back to my ass and I let out a moan of pleasure. I feel my core begin to get wet as my arousal heats my skin to the point that I feel like I’m on fire. My moan gets louder as he pulls me tighter against him. Oh Eahna, I can feel his cock pressing up against my leg. I break our heated make out session to let out an even louder moan. Zander’s lips descend down my neck, nibbling and nipping.

It was as if a switch had been flipped and we begin franticly tearing at each other’s clothes. Zander breaks the leather tie that held my top on as I untie the laces of his shirt. My top, no longer held on, drops to the floor, but by now our lips have met again. My hands run up to his shoulders and push his shirt off of him. This time it is Zander who breaks away.

For the first time, I am met with the vision of Zander shirtless and the sight takes what little breath I had away. The moonlight that streams through the porthole window gives his skin an ethereal glow, like a moon god come down to Arunia. “Incredible.” I murmur, my voice naught but a hushed whisper.

“Gorgeous.” Zander replies. I can feel his eyes, now a bright teal with pupils dilated in desire. His skin is flushed a darker purple. Looking down further, I can see an impressive bulge straining against the confinement of his pants. My thoughts turn to what it might feel like to have that inside of me and suddenly, my previously damp underwear are now flooded with my arousal as my pussy drips copious amounts of my essence. I am no virgin to having something, namely my own hand, down there, but this would be my first time having anyone else being down there. My thigh muscles clench as I watch his eyes roam up and down my topless form. The cold air makes my nipples harden into points.

With speed I have rarely seen him use, he is up against me again. But this time his lips are not on mine. No, he has captured one of my nipples within his mouth. He alternates between suckling from me like a babe from his mother and using his teeth to nip at my dark areola. One of his hands reaches up to my other breast, kneading it and plucking at it nipple. The moans that leave my mouth are now continuous, interspersed randomly with my cries of “Zander!” and “Oh Eahna!”.

My back arches into him, thrusting my breasts out further towards him. My hands slid down from his hair to work on his sash. I felt the knot give way and heard the fabric fall softly to the wooden floor. I force my eyes open and notice something. A sly smirk comes across my face. Leaning forward, I blow gently in to the shell of his ear, right at the point. He shudders and my smile grows wider. Using my tongue, I slowly trace the shell of his ear from bottom to point to bottom again. His shudders intensify and he lets out a moan of pleasure against my breast. Then I step still closer to him and nip at the point gently, my teeth barely grazing his sensitive skin. He lets go of my breast to let out a low moan. Standing up straight again, he lifts me up and crashes my lips to his again. He is now clad solely in his tight leather pants that fail to hide anything. I am still in my simple sheath skirt.

Slowly, we continued backing up until the backs of my knees hit my bed, causing my knees to give out from under me and for me to fall backwards on to it. Zander, on the other hand, remained standing above me. Slowly he descended towards me. His lips made contact with the sensitive skin right behind where my earlobe joins my head. I jump as he nips the skin there and then begins sucking, ensuring that tomorrow morning there will be a nice sized love bite marking me as his.

The moon elf started to kiss the already exposed skin of my breast down, planted kiss after kiss in a soft way and sucked here and there – surely leaving a hickey or two – until he finally reached the valley of my breasts. Meanwhile his hands were rubbing my belly and arms up and down, his rough palms tickled my skin slightly and bought me even more pleasure as I felt his emotions flow into me.

My soft silver hair fell slightly into my face and my hands were lying on each side of my head helplessly, the upper body fully naked... Only my skirt and underwear were in his way...

He launched himself at me again, kneading my breast; he flicked one nipple with his tongue. Hot breath tickled my sensitive skin and I tilted my head a bit back desperate to show him how good he was making me feel. I felt how my southern core got hotter and wetter with every second. Rubbing my thighs, I try uselessly to relieve the feeling between my legs.

Zander noticed my need. Smirking again, he pressed both of my breasts together, so that my stiff nipples were touching each other. Before I can even react, he dived down and took my two buds into his wet mouth. His tongue danced across them, slipping it between them and drew circles around them while he held my breasts so that one nipple rubbed against the other and still continued to suck like a small baby that was trying to get his desired milk.

“A-Ah, Z-Zander...” I breathed out with a moan and entangled my fingers in his midnight black locks, gripping on them tightly. My breath got quicker and I placed the back of one of my hands on my forehead and eyes, tried to process those feelings, which were coming from every spot of my body. I noticed how tight his pants already gotten, it must started to hurt slightly. Nibbling on my nipples a bit, he slowly took his lips away by raising his head and was still connected with my skin because of the saliva trail, which was hanging happily on his lips.

Before he could get rid of his own clothes, he ripped away my annoying skirt. The moon elf's hands caressed my sides as he moved down and found the knot on the left.

With a quick move of the hand he untied the annoying thing and threw it into the forgotten corner in somewhere from nowhere. Sitting up again his blue, lust dazed eyes scanned me all over again. He couldn't help himself but lick his lips once again. Meeting his gaze – this lustful stare, full of passion – I automatically felt how the heat between my thighs became wetter. Eahna, fuck. He had the best body one can have! He was buff, but not too much at the same time, right now his hair messy with far more of it out of his normally controlled pony tail than normal, which made him look even sexier.

Lifting myself up, I captured his lips once again while trailing up and down his upper chest with my palm, drawing the lines of his abs over and over again. His breathing began to come and go haltingly, and his hands found their way to my waist before he let himself fall on his back, so that I was on top now. Grinding my southern regions against his, I broke away and started to plant butterfly kisses on his chest before I took on of his perked buds between my teeth and gave it a loving bite while the other one was teased by my thumb and index finger. A small groan escaped his throat as he tilted his head a bit to the side. Loving this sound, I smirked against his skin and was about to go further down but Zander cupped my chin with his finger to force me to look up again. Smashing his lips on mine again, he kissed me again, more forceful than before, and his fingers slowly crept to my panties, hooking the band between his curled fingers, he pulled them down with one tug.

I gulped loudly. It's been a while since I had been sexual active, so I was a little bit unsure how he would now react when he'd see me fully naked.

To be honest, I just wanted to cover up myself.

But I wouldn't do it because there was no reason to hide. I am beautiful just the way I am, scars and all, and if he didn't like it, he could just go and fuck himself. Literally.

But Zander wouldn't react this way, would he? Of course not.

A dark blush tinted my cheeks and his chest was raising in a unsteady rhythm– the smell of my dripping heat down there must be making him go mad!

His hands shook with excitement.

As he finally had peeled off his pants and threw the legs covering fabric with my help. his manhood started to hurt a bit because of the tighter and tighter feeling pants of his.

My gleaming eyes widened in awe.

That... thing was just incredible! Just wow! He was huge! I couldn't help myself but stare at his proudly standing member.

“Love, stop starring,” he spoke, eyes drifting to the side in embarrassment and a dark purple blush nearly the same color as his sash staining his cheeks.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to” I whispered back, embarrassed about my uninhibited starring.

“How about...” He leaned closer. “...you have a taste?” His voice was husky as he spoke these words into my ear and gave the shell teasingly long lick. Shuddering under his attentions, I nodded and he again, laid back, supporting himself on his elbows he watched me with hungry blue irises.

My face heated up even more than I thought it could.

_F-Fuck...! Why does this elf have to be so hot?! And where did this bold side come from!?!_ I asked myself and bit my lip, eyes were dropping down to his dick again. _Eahna. And this thing should go inside of me?!_ Pushing this thought aside, I decided to go straight forward and grabbed his pulsing member with one of my hands, licking his tip delicately.

Just for a second his breath stopped. Oh Eahna... It felt amazing! Glancing up, I saw the madly blushing face of the mage. With a pleased huff and a smirk growing on my plump lips, I made the decision to take the tip into my mouth. With slow movements, I twirled my tongue around him, while my hand moved up and down also in a rather not so fast pace. Zander gave a slight growl.

I am such a tease! Not wanting to be played with anymore, his hands clenched the sheets and his hips thrust forwards into my mouth, but in a gradual manner, so I wouldn't choke. He moaned loudly as his member was now deeper in my wet mouth and I surely didn't mind at all. Feeling his thick limb in my mouth made me even hornier than I already was and his loud groans didn't help. Reaching down with a hand, I quickly brushed with my middle finger over my sensitive clit and gave a big moan in progress, which sent vibrations all over Zander's dick. The mage threw his head back even more as a throaty moan escaped his lips.

My needing and pleasuring sounds were getting louder and Zander finally noticed my need.

“Aida,” he started with heavy breathing. “Turn around like this.”

Looking up, I saw how his hand gestured for me to move and I followed his request. I moved myself so that my southern regions were resting on the moon elf's mouth while I was still very busy with his dick. Suddenly he gave my clitoris a quick lick. A shudder ran down my spine and I moaned his name against his cock in my mouth, which sounded rather muffed than understandable. Hearing this encouraged him to continue his play. Sometimes he would give quick and short licks but sometimes he took it painful slowly and long, so I could clearly go mad when he did so. His hands crept up and grabbed my ass cheeks and they began to message them in a slow pace but after some time he put in more pleasure and moved slyly to my back entrance with his forefinger while his tongue slipped to my actual entrance and started to move inside of me.

“Z-Zander!” it came from me as I arched my back and let his penis plop out of my mouth. I felt his fingertip brushing my other hole and blushed even more if I could. My eyes snapped wide open as he suddenly plunged in with his finger. Pressing my nether part more into his face I started to move along his thrusts and it didn't take me long until I was going to come. Zander seemed to notice this too so he pulled away and took his finger and tongue out of me, causing me to whine in disappointment and push my vagina more into his face.

With a deep chuckle he lifted me up and placed me again on my back, facing him directly. Blinking I looked at him a bit confused and tilted my head to the side as much as I could. In a flash, I felt how something was poking my southern lips. The sudden contact made me flustered and my face heated up more and more.

Burying my face in the crook of his neck, I glanced up and saw how his blue eyes, turned to the color of a stormy sea with large dilated pupils full of lust and love, begged for my okay. I nodded against his skin and closed my green eyes and waited for him to put his cock completely inside of me.

“O-Okay, this could hurt a bit... Say if I should stop, okay?” He kissed my temple from the side started to push himself tenderly into me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and bared my teeth while my fingers clawed his muscular back.

“F-Fuck...”, We hissed in sync, he out of pleasure and me out of ''OMG he actually fits'' and pleasure. It felt amazing; having him inside me was incredible and filled me with pleasure beyond measure. It was intensified as I could feel his pleasure when my muscles tightened around his shaft. He filled me perfectly, it was as if he was only made for me and no other. And he knew what I meant. Through our bond, I could feel that he had never in his life felt this way before, let alone in another woman. He couldn't describe it, words wouldn't do it.

“Take me already, Zander, make me yours...!” I breathed against his skin and pressed myself more into his touch.

That was all what he needed. As if someone had flicked another switch, he started to pound into me like mad and I dug my fingernails deeper into his muscled purple flesh while biting down into his collarbone to muffle my screams. Sweat was now fully covering our bodies and made them cling together in a strange mix of slipping and sticking, just perfect for sex.

“Zander…” I moaned his name in a loud voice as I dragged my nails down his back, which made him hiss and groan in progress. “Faster, please!” I yelled.

“As you wish...” he growled huskily and changed our position in a blink of the eye, so fast that I didn’t even realize what he was doing until he had already shifted us.

Now I am sitting on his lap, my back pressed against his strong and wet chest with his hands in the hollows of my knees and grabbed my inner thighs, so that my legs spread wide apart from each other. Automatically I wrapped my arms around his neck to support myself. Lifting me up, Zander slides me down so that his cock enters me and I am riding his cock again.

“AH~!” I threw my head back on his shoulder and gave him a nice way to attack my neck again. Leaving love bites over and over again as his lips traveled back to my earlobe and nibble on it happily while he didn't stop with fucking my brain out. My eyes rolled slightly back as I felt him lift me up again.

“G-Go!” I nearly screamed in a begging tone pushed my pussy down to show him that I was okay with the current situation. Grinning, he did as he was told. Slowly he heaved me up and nearly slid out of me, only to let me drop down again and crashed his full length into me. I could feel how badly he wanted to come with me, to feel how I squeezed his thick dick even more until he couldn't hold back and came right inside of me.

“Zander, Zander!” I chanted over and over again but I couldn't help myself! The guy was giving me the best fuck of my life!

“No, Love. Scream it!” he moaned into my ear and sped up once again.

“ZANDER!” it escaped my kiss bruised lips once more as he hit my G-spot and nearly sent me to heaven. My release was close because the knot in my stomach was about to explode but so was Zander’s dick.

“Louder!”

**“ZANDER!”** I yelled out of my lungs before I grabbed the back of his head and crashed our lips together, our tongues battling in the air before our lips had even touched. My southern mouth was gushing like a waterfall, my whole inner thighs were splattered with my wetness and with the way Zander’s keeping this up, I wouldn't be surprised if he got me to squirt in the end.

“MORE, please don't stop!” My throat felt already sore but I didn't care, all I wanted was to let him know how crazy he was making me.

And finally I came. With a loud scream of Zander, I couldn't take any more in the end and gave myself over to the waves of the orgasm. A splashing sound was heard and my skin felt wetter than before but I couldn't care less.

“Aida!” my moon elf lover screamed and shot his seed into me as he rode us out of the orgasm with several strokes.

We fell limply on the sweat soaked mattress beside each other and he pulled me into his arms, still breathing madly and chest rising up and down as fast as possible.

“T-That...” I started with panting and looked up to the silvery-blue eyed moon elf who ended my sentence: “-was amazing...!”

Exhausted, I happily nuzzled his ash purple chest with my face.

“I love you, Zander.” I whispered, my eyes slowly shutting themselves as I gave in to my exhaustion.

“I love you too, Aida” he whispered.

And with that, we let the dark peacefulness of sleep consume us as we lay intertwined, a mix of soft ivory and light purple limbs, and totally relaxed within each other’s arms.

Meanwhile…

Jace lay awake in his hammock, blushing brighter than the noon day sun. _I **so** did not need to hear all of that,_ he thought, _though it will make for great blackmail._ He sighed and rolled over, intent on finally being able to get some sleep.

**THE END**


End file.
